To-Love-DEATH
by Mister Law Horror
Summary: Rito and his friends thought a long happy future was in their grasp, but when a new suitor to the alien princess comes to try and take him away from her, Rito unwillingly unleashed a curse that has destroy galaxies before him. Will the cast of Toloveru be able to survive the zombie apocalypse?


_Dedicated to my beloved guinea pig, Rosie. 2009 – 2013._

**Chapter one: School Days.**

I was reading a Garfield comic when the world ended.

Well, to be exact, it was the _morning _to the end of the world.

And when the world ended, and all my friends were slaughtered into zombie chow or became the beasts themselves, I didn't know it then, but their last thoughts were not of anger, or fear, but love. They wished they could say how they felt to their crushes, their friends, their family. But the tragic fact is that their deaths were meaningless. Even though they tell me I could never have predicted such an event to occur, I still blame myself for letting this happen.

…

Yeah, yeah I know, I know, that was really sappy but at least it was kinda interesting right? Whatever, my school gets infested by zombies and aliens, that's gotta be somewhat interesting, right?!

But before that, allow me to exchange pleasantries; my name is Yuuki Rito and I'm 17 years old.

…Sup?

Of course I had a bit of a crazy life before that day, but to make sense of it all, I'll start this story with myself sitting at my school desk before class started. The spring sun drooped over my chair, the temperature was fine now but I knew the glass would magnify the sun's rays and set my head on fire…or just give me a bad sunburn. But never mind that.

My eyes were taken off my newspaper by the gleam of Haruna's glossy, freshly/heavily shampooed hair. All the bitterness (if any) that encrusted my heart flew away at the sight of her. She casually strode into the classroom and sat a few rows ahead of me.

"Riiiiiiito!" A squeaky high pitched voice called out to me.

_Oh Christ._

The pink haired buxom vixen attacked me from behind. This was Lala, whom our relationship consisted of something like a half-half unrequited girlfriend to me. Essentially, I kind of liked her, but I liked Haruna too, and Lala would be perfect if she wasn't such an annoying son of a… Never mind. It doesn't really matter, this girl is going to die in an hour and a half anyway.

All you need to know about Lala is – _Sorry, I'm gonna info dump you right now, but it won't be too much info, honest!–_ Lala is an alien princess from a planet called Deviluke, and the only reason she's with me is that we pretended to be engaged so her father would stop harassing her and sending suitors to proclaim their 'love' for her. The fake engagement kinda worked but we still get a few weirdos coming from time to time to steal her heart or some rubbish. However, to make this seem realistic, her sisters – the incredibly lewd Momo, and the more sensible Nana – had to move in with us and we tried to convince them as well. But interestingly enough, they couldn't really care less, as long as the king didn't bother them, they were happy.

Before that it was only my sister Mikan and myself, so it was nice to have some more company around, even if it was weird company. The last addition to the Rito household is Celine, an alien plant baby…thing. Other than the giant flower that stems from her head, she's a normal toddler. (I wanted to call her 'Daisy Head Mayzie' but Mikan was strongly against it).

So we have Lala, Momo, Nana, Mikan and Celine living in my house. My mother and father haven't lived with us for a while. Mum's a fashion designer who travels around the world and my father is a mangaka, so he usually sleeps at his office. Got it? Good. Most of these people you are gonna be introduced to are gonna die soon anyway so it doesn't really matter.

Lala grabs me from behind, wraps me in her slender arms, and buries my head between her buxom succu-breasts.

"How are you today Rito-kun?" she asks

_Better before you strangled me. _I think to myself

"Waaaa! Wh-what are you talking about, Lala!?" I stammer

"My, my, young love is so cute!" says Risa, the class vixen/irritating hoochie.

"When's the wedding?" says Mio, Risa friend/2nd class hoochie.

"July 21st" said Lala in an almost too realistic manner.

_She's joking… right?!_

This is what I never like about her; she always liked to embarrass me.

The three girls laughed.

_Ugh._

"Oh jeez! Mio we gotta get to gym class!" said Risa

"Hey you're right"

"How come you're doing gym and not us?" said Lala

"We get an exemption from class because we're awesome and you're not so haha!" Risa mocked

"Our volleyball team is playing at nationals, so we have to go to practice after our names are marked off the roll." Mio explained

"Ah" I said

"We're going to Hokkado!" said Mio

"I wanna see Wilmington!"

"I wanna visit a screen door factory!"

An out-of-place Simpsons reference because why the hell not?

"Welp…time to hit the old, dusty trail"

"…yep"

"Yeah we're gonna go"

With that, they left.

An awkward silence.

"Lala how long are you hold me like this for?" I mutter

"Forever my darling" she whispers gently

Ugh.

Aliens are weird.

The observatory in France was the first to notice it. The meteorite was hurtling towards the earth at a millions of miles per hour.

"Hey boss, I've picked something up, it looks like we got one heading for us, it's pretty small" said Professor Anton Silver, a recent addition to the National Observatory.

"Trace its trajectory, where do you think its gonna hit?" Professor Lucille Graver replied

"Hmm, not sure...wait, boss, I think you need to see this"

Lucille rushed over and stood at the computer screen in silent shock.

"B-boss, are you okay?"

"What its projected co-ordinates?"

Anton rushed back to the information of the monitor.

"Uhhh, 21.47.63 ...which is flying towards. Saipan. Japan"

"Quick, give me phone, we need to call the Tokyo station!"

It was most likely going to hit the middle of Saipan.

A bright red phone marked 'EMERGENCY' rang at the observatory in Toyko, too bad no one picked up. It was two for 100 yen Taco Night at Kuso Taco Delight in the CBD, and the scientist on shift was first to be there. He's sampled the cuisine - now he samples the culture...In the bathroom. The phone stopped ringing. He never would have expected any important calls anyway, only telemarketer ring during the day.

"Damn!" Professor Graver exclaimed

"Whoa...that's not...that's not right...isn't it?" Anton stammered

Just few minutes ago, the meteorite could have hit the earth's surface in ten hours, somehow it had sped up and shifted its trajectory. Like a missile aiming for a target, the meteor began moved to focus on one specific location. The being inside it began to gain conciseness.

The meteorite hit the atmosphere; pieces of it broke off and would land in Russia, China and the Philippians. The virus that came within it would later adapt to the each nations atmosphere, allowing it to spread all throughout Europe and Asia.

"Ring it again!" Lucille ordered the scientist

No answer.

"Damn!"

"Madam, something is happening on the radar!" said the staff member

The meteorite shattered and a black monolithic structure appeared. It was about five minutes away before hitting the rooftop of Saipan High School.

The kids outside saw the structure plummeting towards the roof of the school.

The glass window started to vibrate.

"Hey, what's going on?" said Kaji Akasha

"Kids, come away from the window!" my homeroom teacher, Honekawa-sensei commanded.

My eyes widened, a black rectangle – three metres tall by one metre side – appeared outside the window. It was just floating in air. The windows vibrated more heavily. Cracks emerged from the sides.

"Get back!" the teacher ordered

The monolithic structure began to mould apart from the inside out, the whole thing formed into a featureless humanoid holding on a black feather-esque...thing

I checked behind my shoulder, Lala was crouching behind my back with her eyes shut in fear.

"Laaaaaaaaaaaaa" the thing droned

Everyone stared at her. Her eyes widened.

"Who-who are you?" she whispers

A chorus of screams erupted. The glass windows shattered into millions of deadly pieces. Fortunately being cramped up at the middle of the room meant it never reached us. The humanoid's skin stretched, its whole body moving closer towards the classroom. Its feet touched the floor, its little waves of skin slowly spread along the floor like tree roots. The flower quickly shot back into the thing's body.

"I got the door open!" yelled a male student

"One at a time!" yelled Honekawa-sensei

The alien morphed again, adding more detail to its face and body.

"Uhh…Two at a time kids!"

"Rito-san" said Haruna

"Haruna, get out of here, we'll be fine" I yelled

She nodded and ran out. Only an alien princess and a shape shifting thing and I, were left in the room.

"What do you want?" I yell

The humanoid's featureless body sunk, turning into a slim face with large eyes.

It was dressed in a sort of long wrecked rag that covered the waist down to its kneecaps. It has chiselled abs and bulky muscles. Its long, flat face had a pointy nose and a thin mouth. Its eyes flashed to pure white and looked to Lala.

With a snap of its neck, its voacls loosened and it spoke in a deep voice, "My apologies, Princess Lala, my name is Gruello. Do not be afraid"

_You destroyed my classroom, freak everyone out and then you tell us to not be afraid?!_

"Wh-wh-what do you want?!" she yelled out from behind me

"I have come to ask for your hand in marriage"

Silence.

"What?" I asked

_Ugh. Another one?_

The thing that called itself 'Gruello' looked at me, its face frowned in blunt anger.

"You do not talk to me, inferior bacteria!" its voice boomed

_Ooh he burned me baaaaaaaad! No seriously, aliens make the worst threats…actually how do all these aliens speak fluent Japanese anyway?_

It clicked his fingers, rupturing the silence and admitted a chilling echo.

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

"Lala, I want you to run out of here" I whisper

CRACK

Gruello was now between Lala and I. He gave me a shove hard enough to throw me across the room. I tumbled towards the edge of the building.

"I am a king from the planet Gruellion, it has come to my knowledge that our glorious empires have explored the deepest depths of each other's currently unexplored universes. With you as my wife, we can rule the universe in its entirety. Do you accept my offering?" he speaks with less of an 'offer' and more of a command.

"You tried to hurt my friends! I will never accept your offer!" Lala yells. Shes clearly about to break but she still stands tall.

"You and your royal family will be lavished in rich materials your kind has never even heard of!"

"The answer is no and that's final!"

Gruello grabbed her by her hair and whipped her neck back. I (painfully) slowly climbed to my feet.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" I scream

"No?" he said, completely ignoring me.

"Then allow me to convince you!" He screamed and pulled her hair. With one pull he lifted Lala off the ground and torpedoed her towards me. On instinct, I dodged her. Bad mistake. Life slowed down to that one moment.

_Oh god, what just happened? Just a few minutes ago I was here dreading my life and hating everyone around me. Right now I just want everyone to be safe. I want Lala to be safe. She doesn't deserve this. What is this! My god, I see the look in her eyes as she passes me. Fear. Unbridled terror._

There isn't even enough time for us to grab hold each other. I have my hand pulled out, our fingertips touch but it's not enough.

Every moment I wanted her to disappear, I instantly regret.

"Rito…" I hear a whisper fly past me.

Lala's body disappears over the ledge of the destroyed classroom.

"No…"

THUD

She falls three stories, landing head first on solid pavement. An alien of her stature couldn't survive that.

I hear screams from below.

My body tenses and I slowly look over. Lala, the girl who, even though she annoys me so much, she loved me with all her heart, was twisted around a pool of dark red blood. Her body was mangled and her eyes were wide open.

I spewed.

I turned around in shock. Gruello was standing above me.

"This is your fault" he mutters

With one flick of his wrist, he tears open my chest. I pass out as I see a deep red ocean sprays all over the floor…


End file.
